A high-output battery module using, e.g., non-aqueous electrolyte solution having high-energy density, has been developed. The high-output battery module may include a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in series to form a large-capacity battery module. The large-capacity battery module may be used to drive high-power equipment, e.g., a motor of an electric vehicle and the like.